


In charge

by paatricijakr



Series: The Fire Lord's daughter [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paatricijakr/pseuds/paatricijakr
Summary: Fire Lord Izumi has a daughter. She is the most  stubborn princess you'll ever meet. While her mother is in Republic City, she is given a task. Can she do it or will her mother be disappointed as always?
Relationships: Izumi & Izumi's Daughter (Avatar)
Series: The Fire Lord's daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180424
Kudos: 6





	In charge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first writing ever, so don't be super mean. I'm open to any suggestions or tips :)  
> Fell free to leave a comment!  
> Also this happens between Book 4

It was morning, a pale sun had shone through the panes of her window. The sun also shone on her closed eyelids. She had to wake up, even though she didn’t like it. When she opened her eyes, she could see her messy room in the sunlight. Her hair was a wreck. The soft, dark brown strands she liked to comb had become tangled. Again. She finally decided to step out of bed. 

She pulled on her favorite slippers so she could walk to the mirror and look at herself. The reflection showed a girl with golden eyes with small eye bags beneath her eyes. She stayed up late, so she could listen to the pro-bending match that was happening last night. Next to her mirror there was framed picture standing on the stand. In the picture she was with her family: her mom, her dad and her older brother. Even though it had been eight years since her father passed away, she still missed him.

She put on her robe and stepped out of her room. The hall was filled with pleasant silence. Her footsteps were quieter than ever. She wondered if her mom was already up. At the sound of the conversation that was happening somewhere else, she understood her mom was awake. She walked towards the sound of the talk. 

“... and make sure you get the address right!” The Fire Lord told the advisor. He bowed and stepped away.

“Good morning!” trying not to sound sleepy she said to her mom.

“Good morning to you too, sweetie!” her mom turned around to face her daughter. “Did you get enough sleep?”

“I think so.”

Her mom was already dressed up in her royal robes, even though it still was morning. 

“Did you stayed up late to listen to the pro-bending match, again?” Her mom asked her suspiciously.

“Uhh... How did you know?”

"I am your mother after all. I know what you do in the evenings." Her mom sounded confident.

"You can't stay up every night!" The Fire Lord added. "You need some rest as well."

"The matches don't happen every evening! They happen three times a week!" The princess became more frustrated with her mother.

Her mom let out a deep sigh. "We can bicker about this all morning or we can go eat breakfast."

Her daughter nodded in agreement. The both women went to the dining room.

* * *

"Thank you for this wonderful breakfast!" The Fire Lord thanked the chef before getting up from the table.

"Yeah, it was really delicious!" The princess agreed too.

The chef bowed in gratitude and stepped away.

"Fire Lord Izumi, we just received an urgent message from United Republic of Nations." The same advisor from before rushed in the dining room.

"What?" Izumi was in shock. "What happened?"

"According to the message, the president of United Republic requests your presence." The advisor sounded rather calm, considering the circumstances.

"Go ready the ship, advisor Jiro. We're going to Republic City." Izumi was very considerate, strategic Fire Lord. She always listened before speaking her mind, something that made her a great leader amongst others.

"Can I come too?" The Fire Lord's daughter asked. "I haven't been to Republic City before, I heard that there are bunch of vines there, ever since the Avatar opened the both spirit portals."

"Not today, the president wants to see me, and I think it has something to do with Kuvira." Izumi replied.

"But please," her daughter pleaded, "this may be the only chance I get to see the city!"

"Someone must stay home and be in charge of the country."

"Can't grandpa do it?" The princess asked.

The gray-haired lady put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and spoke : "If you will become The Fire Lord in the future, you must learn how to lead a country. I think this is a perfect chance for you to learn."

"Your highness, the ship is ready." Jiro came again and told The Fire Lord.

"Alright, I'm not sure how long the meeting will be, so don't wait for me." Izumi kissed her daughter's forehead and left. 

Urzula was uncertain of this task she was given to.


End file.
